Paint
Paint is used to change the color of ships and building interiors, and is used in the production of bludgeons and some items of furniture. Some areas, primarily shacks and other housing types, can only be painted by buying the paint dockside using the paint brush. Others can choose to order the paint and have it delivered to the hold, if you have one. The amount of paint needed for various ships and buildings can be found on their individual pages. Recipes & colors Each recipe (i.e.: one order) creates twelve units of paint. On doubloon oceans, black, gold, and purple paints have a delivery fee of two doubloons per order of twelve units, while tan paint has none. All other colors have a fee of one doubloon per order of twelve units. Use Paint is needed for the production of: (2 blue, 1 brown, 2 white) * (1 orange) * (2 red) * (2 brown, 2 tan, 1 white) * (1 gold) * (8 orange) * (4 brown, 2 maroon, 2 navy) * (4 blue, 2 brown, 2 red) * (3 grey, 1 red, 1 violet) * (4 blue, 2 green, 4 white) * (3 blue, 5 green, 3 white) * (3 green, 2 orange, 1 red) * (1 white) * (4 blue, 4 brown) * (1 green, 1 orange) * (4 orange) * (1 lime) * (1 green) * (4 brown, 4 tan, 2 white) * (5 brown, 5 tan, 3 white) |shipyard= *Ancient class sloop (80 brown) *Bardic class sloop (80 green) *Casino class sloop (40 red, 20 white, 10 black, 30 green) *Chocolate class sloop (60 tan, 40 brown) *Cupid class sloop (30 red, 70 white) *Cursed class sloop (10 white, 20 grey, 10 purple, 10 blue) *Emerald class sloop (80 green) *Gingerbread class sloop (60 red, 40 lime) *Gold class sloop (25 white, 40 yellow, 1 gold) *Harvest class sloop (70 brown, 30 persimmon) *Inferno class sloop (70 orange, 70 red, 30 yellow) *Lagoon class sloop (60 aqua, 40 green) *Midas class sloop (40 maroon, 25 white) *Phantom class sloop (100 grey) *Rogue class sloop (20 black, 30 grey) *Smuggler class sloop (60 grey, 40 brown) *Steam class sloop (40 orange, 20 maroon, 40 peach) *Tiburon class sloop (40 maroon, 30 navy, 10 red, 40 white) *Verdant class sloop (10 white, 40 lavender, 40 lemon) *Harvest class cutter (70 brown, 30 persimmon) *Verdant class cutter (50 lemon, 50 mint) *Rogue class dhow (30 black, 50 grey) *Dragon class fanchuan (10 yellow, 30 lime, 50 green) *Frost class longship (70 light blue) *Fortune class junk (150 maroon, 70 yellow) *Cupid class war brig (150 red, 100 white) *Gingerbread class war brig (70 red, 50 lime) *Gold class war brig (50 white, 50 yellow, 1 gold) *Haunted class war brig (250 navy) *Imperial class war brig (50 red, 70 white) *Inferno class war brig (140 red, 60 yellow, 140 orange) *Rogue class war brig (60 black, 90 grey) *Wondrous class xebec (75 red, 75 yellow, 50 brown) *Atlantean class war frigate (100 white, 100 grey, 50 yellow, 150 blue) *Gold class war frigate (60 white, 70 white, 1 gold) *Imperial class war frigate (150 red, 150 white) *Phantom class war frigate (300 grey) *Rogue class war frigate (100 black, 150 grey) *Rogue class grand frigate (150 black, 200 grey) *Belaying pin (1 any, 1 any) *Blackjack (2 any, 1 any) *Brass knuckles (1 any, 1 any) *Cane (2 any, 1 any) *Chain (1 any, 1 any) *Gaff (1 any, 1 any) *Gauntlets (2 any, 2 any) *Hammer (3 any, 2 any) *Leather gloves (2 any, 1 any) *Rope coils (1 any, 1 any) *Skull rings (2 any, 2 any) - *Bludgeon colors are limited to the 16 colors of the bludgeon palette. The colors used can change the arrangement of the bludgeon's drop pattern. }} See also * Paint brush Category:Commodities